


Breaking Blake

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angry Sex, Attempted Mindbreak, Bondage, F/M, Forced Relationship, Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: When Blake abandoned the White Fang, Adam was sent to kill her. Capturing her instead, he fakes her death and hides her in his basement, hoping the heat will blow over. Blake, not so grateful for the actions taken on her behalf, lashes out and blames Adam for everything. Hurt and desperate to push that onto someone else, Adam decides the best way to keep Blake safe from her pursuers is to keep her safely locked away. And if she's going to be so against it, maybe he'll just have to change her mind. Forcefully, if needs be...





	Breaking Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by Midnightson

* * *

The room was dark.

Blake’s faunus eyes saw through it easily, piercing the gloom as though it didn’t exist. She was in a small room made of grey stone. She was on her feet, though not by choice. Her hands were tied at the wrists and held above her by a chain leading up through a metal ring on the ceiling, then coming down at an angle to a wall, where it could be lowered or raised.

_Captured,_ she realised, eyes wild and afraid. _I’m in a cell._

How? While she’d always expected some reprisal for leaving the White Fang, she’d assumed that would happen _after_ she did. The last thing she remembered was making the decision to go, collecting her weapon and leaving the camp for the nearby trees.

Nothing more.

“I didn’t even make it that far…?”

A metal bolt slid through a lock on the other side of the only door in the room. Blake watched it angrily, determined at least to spit in the eye of whomever was coming to interrogate her. The metal door was pulled open and her angry words died on her lips when she saw who came through.

“Adam?”

“You’re awake.” He said it tonelessly, indifferent or just tired. “I’d ask you why, Blake, but I think I wouldn’t like the answer. Instead I’ll ask you this. What did you think would happen when you decided to betray us?”

He knew. Adam knew.

Of course he did. She’d been caught in the act, and he would have been told. Something in the way he looked at her had her stomach in knots. She tried not to feel guilty as she looked away. Or tried to. The rope holding her in place twisted and rotated her back to face him.

“I’m waiting for your answer. Nothing to give?” Adam let out a bark of laughter when she remained silent. “I’ll tell you, Blake. You would have been hunted down and killed. Do you know how I know this? Do you know _why_ I’m so sure?”

Something in his voice demanded an answer. “N – No,” she whispered.

“Because they sent me to do just that!” Adam roared. “They knew, you stupid girl. They found out. You weren’t nearly subtle enough and Sienna ordered _me_ to go and make an _example_ of you. I was to drag you out in front of the White Fang and _execute_ you as the traitor you are.”

Her entire body trembled. Her face paled and she felt sick to her stomach. She’d known it might happen but there had been hope. It was easy to have hope then, not so much now.

“T – Then you’re going to kill me,” she said. “P – Please. Make it quick.”

“You…” Adam sounded even more furious. He shook his head. “You really are selfish, aren’t you? Asking me to kill you when you know how I feel about you. You’re alive, Blake. You’re alive and locked in my basement in an apartment I have in Mistral. You’re safe, for now. Do you know why?”

With a thin veneer of hope before her, Blake shook her head.

“Because you’re dead.” His words rocked her. “Because as far as the White Fang is concerned, I hunted you down and you, desperate to escape, ran into some Grimm and were devoured. That is the story I told them. You’re dead and everyone knows it, including your parents.”

“No… but you can tell them -”

“I can’t tell them anything. Do you think they’re not being watched? If they show anything but grief, they’ll be killed in an instant, then me – and probably you. Or you’ll starve to death down here when I can’t come look after you.” He shook his head and muttered angrily, “You’re such an idiot, Blake. You don’t think anything through. If you hated the White Fang so much, why join it?”

“It was different back then…”

“It wasn’t. You _chose_ to join when it became violent, as did I. The only thing that changed was your stomach for what had to be done.” Adam trailed off with a disappointed sigh. “It doesn’t matter. You’re dead now and it has to stay that way. At least officially…”

“Then why am I tied up?” she asked. “Let me go. I’ll go to Vale. I’ll join Beacon and disappear.”

“And then be found by the White Fang again?” he asked, voice thick with sarcasm. “Say that you’re some _other_ black-haired, yellow-eyed cat faunus called Blake Belladonna? Your face, name, fighting style and Semblance are known. There’s nowhere you could hide from them.”

“I could try!”

“You could die,” he countered. “And think of other people for a change. What of your parents if you’re found? What of me, since I reported you dead? We’d all be killed for your selfishness. No, Blake. You’re going to stay here where you’ll be safe and sound.”

She couldn’t believe what he was saying. She laughed. “What, here in your basement!?”

His silence disturbed her.

“A – Adam…?”

“It’s the best I can do, Blake. You’ll just run off if I let you out. If you’ll agree to stay in this apartment and stay hidden, I’ll let you out, but we both know you’d run off and get killed. Until I can be sure you won’t, you’ll be staying here.”

“Locked in your basement like a prisoner!”

“It’s not ideal. I know. We really don’t have any other options, though. You’ll be safe here. I can protect you.”

“You think that’ll make me happy?”

“Not happy, maybe,” he admitted, “but safe. That’s what matters. It’s the best I can give you. You’ve burned too many bridges otherwise.” He moved toward her. “I’ll look after you and do what I can. You’ll come to like it in time, and once the heat dies down, I might be able to let you out.”

“And how long will that take?”

“I don’t know. You’ll have to make do.”

Have to make do? Not knowing how long? Blake’s emotions were already on a razor’s edge and Adam’s refusal to listen to a word she was saying didn’t help. It wasn’t her best decision, but she couldn’t control herself. When he came near, she clenched her stomach and swept her feet up, catching him across the face with one foot.

Adam stumbled to the side with an almighty _thwack._

The silence left behind was deafening.

In the back of her head she knew hitting a person who had you prisoner was a bad idea, but it was impossible to see him as anyone other than the friend she’d known for so long, but who was now stopping her from escaping as she wanted to. Her anger had boiled over. And now Adam was turning back toward her, face red from where she’d struck him.

“A – Adam,” she stammered, unsure if she should apologise or not. “I -”

“I’ve done everything I can for you,” he whispered.

“Adam -”

He kept talking, almost like he wasn’t speaking _to_ her but about her. He stepped around her, out of vision. “I joined the White Fang with you. I trained you. I listened as we made plans to show the humans the error of their ways. I fought with you. I comforted you as people died. I trained and I grew strong and I tried harder and harder to grant you the world you wanted.”

His breath caught, coming out in a hiss.

“And when you decided to throw all that away and run, I didn’t chase and kill you. I faked your death, brought you here, covered for you and offered to keep you safe from all the people who would try and kill you.”

“Adam…”

“And my reward,” he snapped, “Is hate, anger and abuse. Why, Blake? What did I do to deserve this?”

Her heart was racing. She wished she could turn to face him. Wished she wasn’t strung up with her arms locked in the air, helpless to do anything as he spoke to her back. “Y – You’re keeping me here,” she stammered. “I want to be free. I want to leave and live a new life.”

“You want. You want. You want. I know what you want, Blake, but the world isn’t that kind. Sienna is watching for you. Appear and you, I, and your parents, die. If not for your own life, at least think of mine. Is that too much to ask?”

“I’ll be safe! I’ll hide!”

He snorted, knowing she wouldn’t. Knowing that the moment the White Fang appeared before her or did something wrong in her vision, she would jump out to try and stop them. Jump out, reveal herself and doom Adam and everyone else.

“You’ll stay here. I know you won’t be happy, but you’ll come to see it’s the best choice in time, and once you do, I’ll let you out of here. I’m only keeping you like this now to stop you trying to run to your death.”

The defeatist words burned inside her. They made sense, she knew, but she wasn’t in the mood for sense of logic. Faced with god knows how long trapped in a basement, she could do nothing but panic, and panic fed her anger, as it so often did. “You don’t care about what makes me happy!” she yelled. “You’re a monster!”

Adam’s breath came out in a rush.

Blake cringed. “Adam, I -”

“Monster, am I?” His hands settled on her hips from behind and Blake shivered, trying to look back over her shoulder. He sounded calm. Dangerously calm. “If I’m a monster, it’s only because I became it trying to make you happy. And yet at the end, you throw me aside. The Schnee have been kinder than you, Blake! At least they only branded my body. You would brand my soul, my heart, and then spit in my face and leave!”

“I – I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Then what did you mean!?” he roared.

Her silence was the only answer she could give.

“I’m tired of it,” he said. “Sick of it. I give and I give, and this is the thanks I get. Enough.” His hands tightened on her waist, then slid down, over the swell of her hips. “Maybe it’s time I take something for once, and if I’m a monster like you say, then I might as well act it.”

Blake tensed. “What?”

His hands dug into her shorts, tearing them down without warning. Blake gasped as the cool air assailed her suddenly bare legs. Her stockings, attached to her shorts, came down with him and fell to the floor.

“Adam!” she yelled, crossing her legs. “What the hell!?”

“I’m a monster, aren’t I?” Adam cupped her rear and laughed as Blake swore and tried to twist away. She hung helplessly, spinning back into his hands. He spread them out, cupping and squeezing her behind. His fingers found the hem of her underwear and tugged on them.

“No! Adam, wait!” she gasped. “You’re not a monster. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it!”

“The time for apologies is passed. Unless you want to agree to staying here safe and sound?”

Blake’s face flushed red. “I can’t! I have to leave!”

“Then you leave me no choice.”

Adam drew her underwear down, fighting her attempts to clamp her thighs together and prevent it. He tugged past her thighs and over her knees. When she clenched her stomach and brought her knees up, he simply walked around the side and drew them up over and down her shins, then let them fall past her feet. Humiliated, Blake crossed one leg over the other, trying to keep her privates hidden. She gasped when he pushed a hand between her thighs, running a finger between her labia.

“If you’re going to be staying here, maybe I should start charging rent. It’s what a monster would do. Isn’t it? If I can’t convince you to stay for your own safety, I’ll make it so you never want to leave.”

“ADAM! STOP!”

“Stop?” He stepped behind her and ran a hand between her legs, up against her slit from back to front. She writhed but he didn’t stop, even gripping her bare ass with his other hand. “Will you stop, Blake? Will you stop risking your life and mine with your recklessness? No. You won’t.”

He let go and stepped to the wall, pulling the rope that was holding her up right free. He let it fall through the loop and her to her knees, but instead of leaving her there, he took hold of the rope and used it as a lead, dragging her forward. Blake stumbled but had no choice but to follow, staggering naked from the waist down toward a wooden table.

Adam pushed her against and over it, bending her double. He took the rope, still linking her hands, and tied it to one of the table legs. She was left bent over it, unable to pull free or do anything other than kick with her legs.

When he took a position behind her, she began to shake.

When his belt buckle snapped open and his trousers fell to the floor, that shaking exploded into full blown panic. She bucked her hips and tried to pull away, only to rock the table and make it move a little backwards. A hand on her rear stopped her. Adam licked his hand and reached down to run it between her legs, then took his cock in hand and moved forward, pressing it to her entrance.

“Adam,” she begged. “Don’t. Please…”

He leaned forward and over her, pressing himself flush against her back and whispering into one of her feline ears. “Whenever I said please, you ignored me. Insulted me. Hit me. Consider this your punishment.”

With one mighty thrust, he buried himself inside her.

Blake yelped, eyes stinging as her virginity was taken. Her head rose, stating ahead as Adam breathed out, hot and heavy, onto her ear. His length inside her, so hard and thick, stretched her body more than anything she’d ever felt before.

“W – Why…?” she wheezed.

“Because I’ve tried to protect you and you spat in my face.” He began to move, making her mewl as he drew his cock out and pushed it back in again. Her hands, locked above her, clenched and grasped at nothingness. “If I must break you to protect you, I will. I’d rather have you broken but alive, than hunted down and killed.”

He wasted no time in fucking her against the table, slamming his hips back and forth with more focus for his pleasure than hers. It was all she could do to pant and try to gather herself, her senses exploding as Adam ploughed into her.

His hands reached under her and drew her body up, giving him just enough room to pull her top up over her breasts. He reached over, trying to draw it up over her head but unable to do so when it reached her hands.

Rather than do anything about it, he left it there, leaving her with her top over her face, blinding her. All she could see was dark and the inside of her own outfit, while Adam unclasped her bra from behind and pulled it up, freeing her breasts. He reached under, fondling and groping them as he fucked her.

“Every day,” he rasped into the back of her neck. “I’ll come every day and do this to you. I’ll break your will first, make it so you enjoy it, then I’ll withhold it. Leave you until you beg for my cock. You’ll learn to follow orders, Blake. Before long, you’ll be mine and you’ll throw away these silly ideas of running away to Vale. Then you’ll be safe.”

Every day - ?

Blake groaned. “Adam, no. Y – You’re hurting meee…”

“Not as much as you’ve hurt me, Blake.” He reared up, _slamming_ his pelvis into her ass. His hand slapped her right cheek. He was spanking her! Her face bloomed red as humiliation set in. “You hurt me so much by trying to run away.” Another loud slap, another thrust that rocked the table and her. “And then to hit me, to call me a monster.” A third spank, turning her ass red. “I’ve sacrificed so much for you, Blake. My freedom, my identity, even my own face.”

“And you would run away like a coward,” he hissed, holding still and pushing deep into her pussy. His cock twitched as though he was about to come, but he held off. Once it had stopped, he started to fuck her again, wanting to drag out the degradation. “You signed up for this, Blake. You wanted the world to change. You wanted to force the humans to change, and I did my best to make that happen! You’re a coward! You’re a hypocrite!”

“N – N – Nooo.” Her words staggered as he slammed back and forth, her entire world shaking. “T – T – That’s n – not true…”

“It is!” Another slap. “You always take.” Another slap. “You always change your mind.” A third slap. “And you always run away when things get too tough.”

Another slap, then another and another. Blake let out a keening wail from between her teeth, body shaking under the onslaught and her ass spotted red all over. Her legs quivered and her feet hung limply against the floor.

“It’s about time you gave back, Blake. And this is now. If you won’t do that with actions or commitment.” He grunted and buried himself inside her. “You can do it with your body!”

He groaned as he came, shooting a thick rope of cum inside her.

Blake’s eyes bulged, her mouth open and tongue extended, squealing into her own top as she felt herself be filled, as she felt his hot, sticky seed be blasted into her fertile womb. Her entire body went stiff, then slackened, collapsing against the table as Adam dumped his load inside her with no regard for her. His thumbs dug into her round ass, massaging it as he ground his cock into her.

He drew out once he was done, wiping his cock up the crack of her ass and down her slit. He stepped out from behind her and cut the rope tying her to the table.

She fell back, landing on her back, still blinded thanks to her top pulled up over her face. She struggled with it, trying to wrench it off. She just managed to get her top over her head, though it still covered her wrists, still tied together. Looking down at herself, she saw the sticky white cum leaking out her slit.

“Oh my God…”

At least… At least it was over. Tears pricked at her eyes.

* * *

Adam’s jacket hit the floor. He pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it aside as well, stripping entirely naked. His cock was somehow still erect, and Blake kicked back on the floor, trying to crawl away before he could come for her.

The rope around her hands tightened. Adam tugged it hard, spilling her onto her back. He kept pulling, drawing her toward him by her hands. It was all she could do to get onto her knees and waddle in his direction. Otherwise, she would have been dragged across the stone floor on her back.

“Adam, please -”

He pulled her up and pushed his dick, still wet with her juices and his own semen, against her lips.

“Open.”

Desperately, she shook her head.

“Open!” he snapped, punctuating the word with a brief slap. When that didn’t prompt a response, he pinched her nose between his finger and thumb.

She tried to pull away, but Adam’s other hand had hold of the rope, and that kept her hands trapped above her. He kept her nose plugged until her lungs burned. Her mouth opened, drawing in a frantic gasp of air.

His cock followed.

“Mmf!” Blake’s eyes narrowed and she bit down hard. Her teeth bounced off aura.

“Did you think it would be that easy, Blake? You don’t get it, so I’ll make it clear. You will be rewarded for good behaviour and punished for bad. Do as I say, and we can work toward letting you out of here. Don’t, and I’ll keep doing this.”

He was _training_ her!? Like some kind of dog!? Blake shook her head and bit down, letting him know her feelings even if she knew it wouldn’t hurt him.

“Such a shame,” he said with a disappointed shake of his head. “Every time I try to be nice to you, you throw it back at me. You’re making me believe the harder way is the best.”

His free hand locked onto the top of her head, between her feline ears. He held onto her hair tight and drew her in, squashing her nose into his pubic hair. Her hands squirmed above, locked tight together still and now also wrapped in the top she couldn’t get off.

Adam didn’t force her to give him a blowjob.

He fucked her face instead. Hard and fast, over and over, rough and brutal – uncaring for what hurt it might cause since he knew she had her own aura. He slammed her head into his crotch so fast she caught whiplash. Pushed his dick so far she choked. Thrust so fast that spittle flew from the sides of her mouth and her breasts bounced up and down. The panicked, wet and raspy sounds she made only drove him on.

“Gag! Kak! Klaah! Maah! Ack! Kahk!”

“You bring this on yourself, Blake! Here it comes!”

Her eyes widened and she tried to pull back. To no avail. Adam held her in place and even dragged her further onto his cock, grunting as he came a second time, this time filling her mouth with his foul seed. It made her cheeks bulge and pulled out past her lips as she coughed.

He pulled out suddenly and clamped his hand over her mouth before she could spit it all out. He knelt, letting go of her hands to stare at her.

“Swallow it.”

Blake shook her head and tried to pull away again.

He caught her, gripping her hair and moving his hand up slightly to cover both her nose and mouth at once. “Swallow,” he said again. “Be a good girl, Blake. Do as I tell you and I’ll let you breathe again.”

Frustrated tears in her eyes, Blake took his load back, throat bobbing as she swallowed it all in one go. The taste struck her first, then the texture. His load felt heavy going down her throat and heavier still in her stomach.

He let go. “Good girl. See. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Monster,” Blake whispered, shaking softly. “I hate you. I’ll never love you.”

Adam sighed. “I always wanted your love, but I’d rather you be safe and hate me than love me and die. This won’t change anything. You have to stay here. That doesn’t have to be as a captive, though, or as someone chained up in my basement. Stop being so stubborn, and this won’t happen.”

“Stop acting like this is for my benefit!”

“It is.” He took her hands and pushed her back so that she lay on the floor. The fight having left her, she lay there and glared at him. “I’m sorry you can’t see that, but this is the only way I can keep you safe. You’ll understand in time, when you start to see things my way.”

“I never will,” she hissed. “Never!”

“We’ll see.”

Adam drew her up into his lap. She tried to bring her hands down on his head but missed. Her outfit made it all but impossible, twisted as it was over her arms and above her head. Some of the fabric was behind her head too, making it hard to bring her arms forward.

He laughed softly and positioned her in his lap, leaning in to kiss her breasts. Her attempts to break free only goaded him on and he pushed her down against the floor, straddling her and feasting on her chest with reckless need.

Angrily, she drove a knee up, aiming for his crotch.

“Naughty,” he said, catching it. He rolled her over onto her front and sat on her legs. His hands found and squeezed her ass. “The famous Bellabooty. Did you know the men called it that? I always threatened them when they did. I hated how they belittled you.”

“Get off me!”

“And look at me now. Well, there’s no point pretending, is there?” He spread her cheeks wide and slipped a finger between them. It poked at her tight asshole.

Blake tensed.

“I always wondered. Seems a shame to do it in your pussy and mouth but not here.” He arranged himself, laying down atop her with his crotch against her ass. “Only makes sense to complete the set. Make you mine in every way that counts.”

Shaken, she could do nothing but lay still as Adam probed her tight orifice with his finger. He used one hand to do that and another to pin her hands against the floor. Blake grunted as he pushed the finger deeper, further than anything had ever been pushed into the hole.

“It’s not too late to give in,” he said.

Blake scowled back at him. “Never.”

“Don’t say I didn’t try.” Pulling his finger out, he took his cock and spat on it, using the tip to push the saliva down onto her puckered hole. Blake’s breathing quickened as she felt the cool moisture there, felt it seep into her crack just a little.

This was happening.

It was really happening.

When the head of his penis pushed against her back door, it drove the breath from her lungs. It was like being stabbed, except that instead of sudden pain it was a long and continuous one. He pushed and he pushed, trying to fit an object into a hole that just wasn’t designed for it.

Blake panted and writhed under him, trying to shake him off. Her desperate efforts earned her some laughter and his weight pushing down harder, keeping her in place. She gritted her teeth and pressed her face into the floor, determined not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her beg.

It wouldn’t change anything. He didn’t care what she wanted.

Slowly, agonisingly, he worked his tip in. Her muscles constricted, squeezing down to try and force him back out, but he pushed aura to his penis, hardening it until it was like steel. He pushed past her weak efforts, piercing into her anus with his tip and stretching her wide.

Her breath came out harshly. Her fingers clung to the fabric of her top.

Adam held there for a moment, simply savouring the feeling of stretching her – and then he pushed harder still, working the thickest part of his bulbous head through her tight anus. It wasn’t going to fit. It was tearing her apart!

It was…

God, it was sliding in!

Whimpering through gritted teeth, Blake squirmed under him as he worked himself in millimetre by millimetre, each one an exercise in forcing her tight hole wider than it had ever been before. Once he had the head in, he gave a little push.

“Ahh!” she yelped. “Ugh…”

He’d worked the head of his cock past her anus. The shaft, being thinner, was easier, but there was no ignoring the feeling of something being inside her when it shouldn’t have been. Her entire body went limp, the fight slipping out of her as reality settled in.

“That’s it,” he whispered, nibbling on one of her catlike ears. “It’ll hurt less if you co-operate. Here comes the rest.”

He pushed himself in the remainder of the way, forcing his full eight inches inside in one slow thrust. Even if her sphincter had been pushed open, her ass was still unprepared and unused to such an intrusion. His cock pushed into and stretched her, and Blake’s back arched, head and chest trying to push up into him to lessen the shock. All the air in her lungs exploded out of her.

“It’s tight,” Adam hissed, gripping her ass. “Just how I always imagined it.”

“Monster…”

“Ha. Maybe.” He drew back, pulling his cock almost out of her ass. “But if I am, then you made me this way.”

And with that, he pushed back in, thrusting into and pushing her body back against the floor.

Blake moaned, despite her best efforts not to. If he thought it one of pleasure, he was sorely mistaken. Her entire body was aching, sore from the abuse in every hole. He reached under to grab her breasts again, squeezing painfully on them as he began to fuck her anally, sliding his cock in and out even though she’d yet to grow used to it.

Her pained sounds only goaded him on.

“Mmh. Ngh. Ah. A – Adam, stop. Please…”

“I should be killing you, but I won’t.” He pushed up on hands, as though he was doing press-ups. He slammed his hips up and down, staring at her ass as it swallowed his cock whole. “You’ll stay here as long as you need to. No one will know. Just you and me, Blake. Together forever.”

“Nooo…”

Pinning her down with his body, he played with her breasts and bit on her ear, all the while picking up the pace as he fucked her ass, using the slow way her body grew used to him to go harder and rougher, always keeping her on the edge of passing out. Every thrust blew the air out her lungs and she struggled to draw more as he bit down on her ear.

How long was he going to keep her? Weeks? Months? Years…?

No one knew she was alive. No one would come looking for her. The only person who knew of her existence was Adam, the very man keeping her in his basement and using her like a toy.

Reality slammed into her along with his cock, breaking her spirits even further.

Blake sobbed into the ground.

“You hate me now, but you’ll realise this is for the best in time.” He grunted and pushed harder into her ass, trading his long thrusts for a series of short and rapid ones that had her feet kicking up. “You’ll – ah – see. Hm. God, Blake, you’re tight. We’ll work that out of you. Mould you to my body.”

Adam’s ass pounded up and down. He dropped onto her, crushing her to the floor and pulling her onto her side, rolling them over so that they were spooning. It almost might have been romantic, but for her face and her arms tied above her head. He spread her legs, lunging back and forth as his cock plunged in and out of her ass. One of his hands came down to play with her pussy, parting her lips and holding them open, causing a glob of his still warm cum to seep out of her.

His climax came without warning. His cock might have twitched once but he didn’t stop hammering into her ass and the first she felt of it was a sudden rush of hot wetness filling her up. Blake’s eyes bulged and she cried out, legs spasming on either side of his as he dragged her down onto him, piercing her tight anus with his thick shaft.

“Break,” he told her, whispering into her ear as he filled her. “Break and this can end.”

“Nooo!” she screamed. “I’ll never break!”

“You will. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but sooner or later. I can be patient. As long as it means you’re safe and sounds, I’ll do whatever it takes.” He kissed her temple. “Even if that means becoming a monster in your eyes.”

Adam pushed her up off him, pulling his soft dick out her ass with a wet sound. Thick liquid splattered down onto the floor, now leaking both from her ass and her pussy. The taste of his semen was still in her mouth as well. Filled in all three holes, not to mention covered in sweat and completely naked, fighting to catch her breath.

Blake lay defeated, face down on the floor and shaking softly.

Sat behind her, Adam watched with a satisfied smile.

* * *

It took him a while to catch his breath, or to decide what to do with her. Adam sat behind her, occasionally reaching out to play with her ass or tits, even rolling her over and fingering her, anything he wanted.

It was the lack of any response from her that pleased him, the implicit acceptance of her fate.

His scroll beeped before too long, however, and he picked it up off the pile of discarded clothing and read it with a sigh. “Looks like our fun comes to an end. Sienna needs me.”

Blake’s ears perked up. Was he going to leave? Was this her chance to escape?

“Let’s get you up,” he said, standing and dragging her to her feet.

Her legs were too weak to support her weight. Adam did it for her, lifting her up into his arms. He carried her back to the centre of the room and put her on her feet. She was too weak and slumped against him as he took her hands and drew them back up again, tying them into the rope pulley system she’d originally hung from. In the centre of the room, Blake slumped, suspended by her hands linked above her head. Her head fell, hair covering her face.

No escape. He was going to leave her tied up. Even had she the energy, she knew it would have slipped away in that moment. Naked and with her hands useless, there would be no escaping this without rescue, and no one knew she was here.

“I’d love to stay but the White Fang will become suspicious if I’m absent all day.” Adam brushed some hair from her face, drawing her up so he could kiss her. It was almost soft. Almost sweet. “I’ll be back later, and we can spend some more time together.”

“Won’t break…”

“We’ll see, Blake. We’ll see. In the meantime…”

He stepped back and walked to the door, picking up a box that had laid there since the beginning. He came back and opened it, revealing a long and thin purple phallic object. He pressed a button on the bottom, and it buzzed and vibrated in his hand.

Blake stared, uncomprehending.

“It wouldn’t do to leave you with nothing to do. Would it?” He parted her legs – she was too tired to stop him – and pushed the vibrator up into her. Blake hissed softly, but more at the intrusion than any pain.

He flicked the switch.

The vibrator started to shake and move inside her.

“Ngh!” Blake gritted her teeth together. Her body trembled. “Ah. Gh!”

“Looks like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Adam looked down at his handiwork and then decided it might slip out if he left it. He picked up her underwear and slipped it back up her legs, pulling it all the way up until she was wearing it normally, except with a noticeable bulge at the bottom which vibrated and buzzed aggressively.

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” he said. “Look after yourself.”

Her eyes snapped open. “Hours?” she gasped, shaken. “A – Adam, no!”

“I know. I know. I’ll miss you, too.” He kissed her again. “That’s why you should have this for company.” Reaching down, he set the vibrator on high.

Blake threw her head back and whimpered.

“We’ll take our time, my love. Weeks, months or longer if needs be.”

“I won’t break!” she yelled, shaking and thrashing in the bindings, sweat pouring from her body. “I won’t – ahhh – I won’t break! Mmh!”

Rather than answer, Adam smiled and walked away, toward the door.

“I won’t!” she yelled after him. “I won’t break! I’ll never break!”

The lights flashed off, casting her in darkness.

The door closed and locked with a click.

“Adam? I won’t break, Adam!” she yelled, certain he’d come back. That he’d come, give up or let her go. He didn’t. His footsteps echoed upstairs, leaving her in the dark, chained up and squirming under the onslaught in her pussy. “Adam! Get back here, Adam! Ahhh~”

Her eyes clenched shut.

“ADAAAMMMM!”


End file.
